


Retire

by braindelete



Series: Spring Drabbles [11]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Tony Stark is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braindelete/pseuds/braindelete
Summary: Tony Stark retiresBased on an AU where Peter and Tony raise a daughter named Mayday, MJ was their surrogate. MJ Is a black woman. Tony has an adult daughter with Bethany Cabe.





	Retire

This had always been his favorite view. A tower overlooking the most desirable city in the world where he was at the very top. Just above him, his penthouse where he’d built a team in the ruins of many before it, made new friendships, lost some old ones, regained footing where it was lost with allies and planned to take down rivals and enemies. 

But this was a different kind of war room. Here was where he waged war with the corporations and government leaders, here is where he slayed the dragons of Wall Street, a knight in an Armani suit. This company he’d built from the ground with blood, sweat, tears and the help of friends he had never deserved. Though many had come before it, this company, this work here was his truest legacy. It hadn’t been passed to him from two generations of greedy men who put profits above people. This one was all his, because he shared it with the people who helped make it. 

He stood in the empty office, a knight made king over and over again, crowned by his own marvels of modern age. With each new name on the building and new title: CEO, Chief Technologist, Founder… came a new crown and a heavier weight on his shoulders to do right by the people who helped him stay in this office. The office now empty of his presence. 

Pictures were down, art was moved, computers and files and personal knick knacks packed away to store in boxes in the sublevel storage. They’d probably be opened against to rifle through when he was gone, but for now they’d stay sealed as a reminder that this time was over. The only things left were furniture, mostly bare and his physical presence, and a single desktop 5x7 frame as a gift to the one coming to take his place. 

“Boss…” A soft voice behind him stirred him away from his view. 

Tony turned to see his daughter, fully grown with sharp eyes. She was in a loosely tailored suit, and goddess locs hanging loosely around her shoulders. Her smile was her father’s that reached her eyes and lit up her face. 

“Hey, princess. Come here.” He held his arms out to her. 

Mayday came over to him swiftly, wrapping her arms around him as he did the same to her. He rested his chin on the top of her head and held her close against him. She sighed into his chest before moving back to look up at him. 

“Harder than you thought it would be?” She asked.

“No, actually. Just the opposite.” He met her eyes with a smile. “I can’t think of any better hands to leave this kingdom in than yours. And your dad will finally get his wish of me slowing down.”

Mayday rolled her eyes. “Oh stop, you big softy. I need to look cool in front of my new minions.” 

Tony laughed, pulling out of the hug but keeping one arm around Mayday. 

“Well, Ms CEO…. care to walk your old man out?” 

She nodded, moving first to guide him. As they exited the office, he took one last look behind him. He hoped she enjoyed the picture he’d left on the desk: of two fathers and their toddler girl, sitting at the desk she’d one day inherit while she pretended to give them orders. 

“Let’s get lunch.” She said. “Since you’re all dressed up.”


End file.
